1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system including an endoscope that is inserted into a subject, a function portion that is provided in the endoscope and is electrically driven, and a control apparatus that performs control of driving the function portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes having insertion portions that are inserted into subjects have been widely used in a medical field and an industrial field.
An endoscope that is used in the medical field enables observation of an organ in a body cavity and enables various kinds of treatments with use of a treatment instrument inserted into a treatment instrument insertion channel which the endoscope includes, in accordance with necessity, by an elongated insertion portion being inserted into the body cavity that is a subject.
Further, an endoscope that is used in the industrial field enables inspection such as observation of flaws, corrosion and the like of sites to be examined in an object, and various kinds of treatments, by an elongated insertion portion of the endoscope being inserted into the inside of the object such as the inside of a jet engine and piping of a factory.
Here, a configuration is known, in which in an endoscope, a function portion that performs a predetermined action by being electrically driven, for example, a bending portion that bends in a plurality of directions by being electrically driven is provided at an insertion portion.
More specifically, a configuration is known, in which a pulling wire that has a distal end in an insertion direction of the insertion portion (hereinafter, simply called a distal end) connected to the bending portion, and has a proximal end in the insertion direction (hereinafter, simply called a proximal end) wound around a pulley provided in the operation portion, is inserted through the insides of the insertion portion and the operation portion of the endoscope, and a drive member such as a motor that gives a rotational force to the pulley is provided in the operation portion or the like of the endoscope. According to the configuration like this, when operation input is performed from a bending operation member of the operation portion in a state in which the endoscope is connected to an external apparatus, the drive member is driven by power being supplied to the drive member from the external apparatus, and the rotational force is given to the pulley, whereby the pulling wire is pulled and the bending portion is caused to bend.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-329097 discloses the configuration in which the drive member is provided in the external apparatus of an endoscope, more specifically, the configuration of the endoscope system in which the drive member is provided in the casing of the light source apparatus to which the connector that is provided at the extension end of the universal cord that is extended from the operation portion of the endoscope is connected.
In the endoscope system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-329097, when operation input is performed from the bending operation member of the operation portion in the state in which the connector is connected to the light source apparatus, the motor that is a drive member provided in the casing rotates in one direction, the rotational force is given to the pulley via the connector and the rotation transmitting member that is inserted through the inside of the universal cord, and the pulley rotates in one direction. The endoscope system has the configuration in which the pulling wire is pulled to a rear side in the insertion direction of the insertion portion (hereinafter, simply called a rear side) by the above rotation, whereby the bending portion is caused to bend by electric drive.